¿Y ahora qué?
by aanchor
Summary: Harper acaba de salir de Azkaban y no sabe que hacer más allá de dejarse consumir por el remordimiento, hasta que se topa con alguien que le resulta demasiado familiar en un pub.


**Renuncia:** No me pertenece ni Harry Potter, ni nada del Potterverso. Recórcholis.

**Nota:** Harper (al que he decidido llamar Owen) fue un estudiante de Slytherin. Os sonará porque sustituyó a Draco como buscador del equipo durante el año en el que al rubito le dio por jugar con armarios.

**¿Y esto es que?:** Pues nada, que últimamente tengo una inclinación un tanto peligrosa a escribir one-shots de parejas raras así como finales abiertos. Sorry not sorry.

* * *

**¿Y ahora qué?**

* * *

Todo el mundo sabe que Azkaban es más que una cárcel.

Es el infierno en vida. Nadie quiere dar con sus huesos en ese lugar, pero no todos pueden evitarlo.

Cuando los aurores le detienen y le arrastran hasta los calabozos a punta de varita, sabe que él no es la excepción.

Pronto comprobará hasta qué punto la mágica prisión está maldita.

Owen escucha, observa, se marchita y espera mientras el Wizenmagot lo condena a dieciséis meses de prisión entre sus barrotes sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.

Lo único en lo que puede pensar tras conocer su sentencia, es en cómo los Malfoy están bajo arresto domiciliario, paseándose por sus terrenos con sus pavos reales y bebiendo botellas de caro vino de elfo en sus elegantes salones mientras esperan que el tiempo de su condena se agote, fingiendo remordimiento y planeando como arañar, de nuevo, su camino de regreso a la cima como los jodidos parásitos que siempre han sido.

Será cierto eso de que no todos los criminales valen lo mismo.

No habla mientras sale de la sala del tribunal, no tiene nada que decir, ni a nadie a quién decírselo.

Sus padres han muerto y sus amigos tienen sus propios problemas.

Vaisey puso pies en polvorosa en cuanto pudo y regresó a la India con su familia antes de que les alcanzase la onda expansiva de la guerra. Flora y Hestia se habían refugiado en el mundo muggle, asumiendo su condición de parias con resignación y cortando todo vínculo con la comunidad mágica tras los crímenes de sus tíos, y _Astoria_…

Traga en seco.

No quiere pensar en Astoria. No en esos momentos.

El tatuaje que conjuran los funcionarios de la prisión en el interior de su muñeca izquierda—su número de prisionero, concretamente—duele menos de lo que espera. Casi puede sentir el poder de las runas filtrándose bajo su piel, emponzoñando su sangre, su magia y su cordura.

Empañando quién ha sido, quién es, quién será.

Un castigo apropiado para un crimen que aún no está completamente seguro de haber cometido.

Es cruel, pero también es justo.

Es una advertencia.

Una condena.

Un motivo.

Una razón.

Un _comienzo._

Un modo más de recordarle que Azkaban es más que sus simples barrotes. Es una sombra que te perseguirá de por vida.

* * *

Los primeros meses encarcelado se precipitan sobre él como una neblina grisácea de húmedos muros de piedra, colchones infestados de pulgas, pesados grilletes de hierro que le machacan los huesos y escalofriantes pesadillas que le despiertan de madrugada.

Los días se difuminan entre sí, volviéndose casi eternos, obligándole a perder la noción del tiempo.

Cuando cree haber olvidado como se siente la brisa sacudiéndole el cabello o la lluvia empapándole cada recoveco, le sacan a trompicones de su celda y le empujan contra un cascado bote de pescador.

Sus pertenecías arrugadas en un viejo saco a sus pies, su juicio abandonado tras los muros que quedan a su espalda.

El sol le calienta los hombros y el sonido de las olas le arrulla de manera protectora, guiándole hacia su libertad.

Owen no sonríe, casi nunca lo hace, pero se lame los labios y siente por primera vez en casi dos años el gélido aliento del viento acariciándole las mejillas.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

En Hogwarts, había estado perdidamente enamorado de Astoria Greengrass.

De sus ojos en forma de almendra, su piel pecosa, su sonrisa, la forma en que tenía de arrugar la nariz cuando se enfadaba y de su melena castaña que olía a mandarina.

Astoria había sido encantadora, genuina, demoledora. Capaz, con solo una mirada, de sacudir todos sus cimientos.

Se habían besado, una vez, antes de que el mundo hubiera terminado.

Owen recuerda cómo la chica se aferró a sus hombros como si la gravedad hubiera dejado de existir y solamente el desbocado latido de sus corazones bastase para mover el mundo.

Pero también recuerda las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando le mostro la marca cubriéndole la piel por primera vez, y el modo en que la rabia rasgaba sus palabras cuando se vieron antes del estallido final.

Astoria es uno de los fantasmas que le visitan cada noche y le recuerdan, una y otra vez, que debería haberse consumido tras los oxidados barrotes de Azkaban.

Owen cree que sus palabras llegan demasiado tarde.

Se instala en el piso de sus padres en Londres en cuanto queda libre. La vivienda está hecha un verdadero desastre, la decoración es horrorosa, los muebles insoportablemente horteras y el papel que cubre las paredes se cae a pedazos.

Es deprimente, pero al menos no es una raquítica celda sobre un peñón en medio del océano.

Resopla.

Tiene veinte años y es un despojo para el resto de la sociedad. Doblemente marcado, primero por un chalado y después por el Ministerio.

Un mero asesino. No un maldito niñato perdido en la vida, como se siente realmente.

No sabe que hacer, no sabe a quién acudir.

Está solo.

Y aun por encima ha leído en el _Profeta_ que Astoria se ha comprometido con el cantante del nuevo grupo de rock de moda en el mundo mágico.

Quizás debería escribirle a Vaisey. Vaisey siempre sabe que decir.

Vaisey sería capaz de darle la vuelta a la situación y encontrar una solución a su miserable vida en menos de un suspiro.

Pero Vaisey no está y Owen ni siquiera tiene una lechuza con la que enviarle una carta.

* * *

Recibió la marca siendo apenas un crío, más por el peso de su apellido que por verdadera convicción. Aterrado hasta el punto de echarse a llorar en el momento en que la varita del Señor Tenebroso rozó su antebrazo y su magia comenzó a resquebrajarle todos los huesos, dejando sangre, fuego y oscuridad a su paso.

Owen era un crío cuando la calavera y la serpiente escribieron su destino por él.

Owen era un crío cuando le obligaron a alzar la varita contras sus compañeros por primera vez.

Owen era un crío cuando la guerra estalló frente a sus ojos y no dejó ni un pilar en pie.

Owen era un crío cuando los Carrow le ordenaron detener a los miembros del E.D que se disponían a volar el puente de madera.

Owen era un crío cuando Seamus Finnigan desvió su hechizo y este impactó contra el pecho de Ernie Macmillan.

Ernie Macmillan era un crío cuando se precipitó contra las frías aguas del Lago Negro y nunca más volvió a salir.

Owen era un _crío_ cuando se convirtió en un _asesino_.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de días decide abandonar el piso de sus padres, investigar un poco el barrio, quizás comprarse una lechuza o enterrar toda la incertidumbre y arrepentimiento que rodean su vida en alcohol de una vez por todas.

Beber hasta perder el sentido y que todo deje de dolerle e importarle.

Sí, quizás sea mejor empezar por eso.

Quizás beber hasta caer rendido y ahogarse con su propio vomito sea lo que merece.

* * *

No tarda en dar con un pub mínimamente decente.

Se sienta en la barra, con la postura rígida, y ordena con brusquedad un whiskey. El pub está hasta los topes y ruido le está molestando. Puede que no haya sido una buena idea. No está acostumbrado a tanto bullicio de golpe.

Toma un sorbo de su bebida y la ansiedad aumenta, seguida de la paranoia.

¿Y si alguien le reconoce? ¿Y si los aurores dan con él y vuelven a encerrarle? ¿Y si no debería estar allí? ¿Y si la libertada es demasiado para él? ¿Y si la marca empieza a arderle nuevamente, a pesar de la muerte de Su Señor, y la pesadilla regresa?

Sus pensamientos alcanzan un ritmo vertiginoso que amenaza con asfixiarle hasta que una nota como alguien se desliza sobre el taburete vacío a su izquierda.

De pronto todo el ruido, tanto en su cabeza como a su alrededor, cesa.

Se gira y descubre que la presencia a su costado es nada más y nada menos que chica de piel de marfil y espesa cabellera anaranjada.

Es atractiva y le resulta demasiado familiar.

Sus ojos son grandes, azules y luminosos, y sus labios del color de las cerezas.

A Owen siempre le gustaron las cerezas.

La chica echa el cabello hacia un lado y deja al descubierto su cuello, pálido y aterciopelado.

No puede evitar pensar en que le gustaría morderlo.

_Oh mierda._

La chica se gira.

_Oh mierda._

Ya sabe por que le resulta tan familiar.

—Ginny Weasley—exclama, su voz suena un tanto cascada, pero ello no evita que resuene con incredulidad.

Ella parpadea, visiblemente desconcertada.

—Sí—admite lentamente, antes de detenerse para estudiarlo. Es evidente que no tarda en reconocerle pues su expresión no tarda en nublarse con una pequeña sombra desprecio, sospecha y curiosidad—Owen Harper—tamborilea con sus dedos contra la barra—, no sabía que te habían soltado.

—Pues ya ves—gira el vaso de whiskey entre sus manos, incómodo. Quizás debería levantarse e irse—, no es que me queje Azkaban no es exactamente una fiesta. Pero a veces creo que me dejaron salir demasiado pronto—reconoce, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Weasley levanta la mano para quitarse el flequillo de la frente, Owen sospecha que es un hábito nervioso, y luego captura su labio inferior entre los dientes.

—Deberías escribirle al Wizenmagot entonces—responde encogiéndose de hombros—, decirles que han cometido un error y que vuelvan a encerrarte.

Owen casi se ríe de eso.

—Oh, estarían encantados. Seguro que lo ven como una verdadera muestra de arrepentimiento y no sé, me entregan la Orden del Merlín de primera clase como a Snape y me nombran héroe de guerra o algo por el estilo—bromea. Sin poder evitar preguntarse cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo.

Seguramente antes de que todo se fuera al garete.

Para su sorpresa, Weasley se lleva una mano al rostro, intentando ocultar sus carcajadas.

—¿Qué estás bebiendo?—Pregunta abruptamente.

Owen alza una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas tomarte una copa conmigo?

Repara en que las yemas de sus dedos acarician distraídamente el interior de su muñeca. Cree que ver una cicatriz, rosácea y alargada, esconderse bajo las mangas de su blusa.

—Esto es un pub ¿no?

Owen no entiende nada.

—Pero he estado en Azkaban.

Es el turno de Weasley de mostrarse confundida.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y tú no.

Rueda los ojos.

—Lo sé Harper, pretendes decirme algo con todo esto o…

La corta.

—Macmillan—escupe, con compunción—, fui a Azkaban por ello, Weasley.

Ella no responde de inmediato, simplemente se limita a clavar sus ojos en él, escudriñándole de arriba abajo, no está seguro de que le agrade demasiado el modo en que le está mirando. Como si entendiera que hay algo más detrás de lo que no esta diciendo. Como si pudiera leerle con la misma facilidad con la que consulta la sección de deportes de _El Profeta, _o como si su expresión no guardase ningún secreto para ella. Como si le conociese tan bien como las líneas que escribe cada noche en su diario.

—¿Es whiskey de fuego?

Owen retira la mirada de su rostro y la desliza hacia su garganta, a su escote.

—Sí.

Weasley nota la dirección de su mirada, no parece molestarle.

—Me tomaré otro, entonces—anuncia, las comisuras de sus labios se elevan con seguridad.

La boca de Owen se seca. Su mente también.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

_**fin**._

* * *

**N:** Feliz año a todxs. No me odiéis mucho por acabar con un final tan indeterminado y abierto. Nos leemos.


End file.
